Star Wars: Renaissance
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Après la destruction de StarKiller, Hux fait venir le meilleur bordel de la galaxie pour motiver ses officiers. La Force guide alors Kylo Ren vers un garçon mystérieux qui changera sa vie. Ils pensaient tous qu'il n'en existait plus, pourtant la Nuit a encore un enfant qu'elle confie au jeune Jedi noir.
1. Chapter 1

_Star Wars, Renaissance_

 _Hello, I'm Back !_

 _Après plusieurs années sans écrire, je me remets à prendre la plume (ou du moins le clavier)._

 _Je sors définitivement de mon terrain de confort, Harry Potter a fait partie intégrante de mon adolescence. Maintenant, je suis adulte..._

 _Star Wars... comment dire... je ne suis pas une hyper experte ! Avant, pour moi c'étaient juste des films de culture générale mondiale mais sans plus. Jusqu'au jour où, Alléluia ! Star War 7 : le réveil de la Force ! mais surtout Kylo Ren !_

 _Juste le meilleur méchant de toute l'histoire des méchants de toute l'histoire du cinéma !_

 _Okay, j'avoue avoir un énorme problème avec les méchants qui auraient pu être gentils, ou qui dans le fond ne sont pas aussi méchants..._

 _bref, me revoici avec « Star War, Renaissance », peut-être une renaissance de ma passion d'écrire des Fanfictions, laissée de côté depuis un peu trop longtemps. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que je pourrais vous emmener vous aussi sur un nouveau terrain..._

 _big Bisous_

Chapitre 1

La Résistance avait détruit StarKiller trois jours plus tôt. Kylo Ren sortait à peine de l'infirmerie, sa blessure au flanc était plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait cru. Maudit Wookie. Encore affaibli par cette blessure, le Jedi noir marchait dans les coursives de la nouvelle base du Premier Ordre quand il surpris une certaine excitation provenant de la salle réservée à l'État-major du Premier Ordre. Il pénétra alors dans la pièce où plusieurs commandants s'étaient réunis autour du Général Hux.

 **« -Pourquoi une telle agitation, Hux ?**

 **-Nos officiers avaient besoin de motivation après la destruction de notre puissante arme. Alors, j'ai fait jouer quelques uns de mes contacts et La Maquasse a prévu de faire atterrir son vaisseau sur notre base, d'ici ce soir.**

 **-La Maquasse ?**

 **-Oh, c'est vrai, vous les Jedis, avec vos vœux de chasteté... La Maquasse tient le meilleur bordel de la galaxie. »** affirma le Général, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« -Un bordel, vous faites venir un bordel, ici ? Qu'en dit notre Suprême Leader ?**

 **-Il est au courant, il nous accorde une nuit de détente avant de retourner à nos hostilités. »**

Derrière son masque noir, Kylo Ren leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient si pathétiques. Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque le général l'interpella et lui proposa de venir sur le vaisseau de La Maquasse, au moins pour y boire un verre. Il ne répondit pas et préféra s'en aller.

Il passa la journée dans ses quartiers, assis en face du casque de son défunt grand-père, il essayait de méditer alors que toute la base était en ébullition avant l'arrivée de ce fameux vaisseau. Même si les stormtrooper n'avaient pas le droit, ni même les moyens de se payer les services des filles de la Maquasse, tous voulaient voir au moins l'acier du meilleur bordel de la Galaxie.

Ce dernier se posa à l'heure du dîner. Kylo Ren mangeait seul, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il sentit une étrange sensation, un drôle de pressentiment. Il déposa sa fourchette et repoussa son assiette. Il avait déjà ressentit pareille sensation, une seule fois, lorsqu'il avait rencontré la fille du droïde, Rey... remettant son casque, il quitta ses appartements en direction du central Opération. Là, il trouva le capitaine Phasma. Cette étrange femme, commandant des Stormtroopers, avait toujours eu le don de trouver les mots justes pour les oreilles de Kylo Ren.

 **« -Seigneur ? Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ?**

 **-J'ai fait vœux de chasteté en entrant dans l'ordre des Jedis, Phasma.**

 **-Il vous faut vous changer l'esprit. Prenez du bon temps.**

 **-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'amuser.**

 **-Alors faites-moi plaisir, aller gâcher cette soirée jambe en l'air. Hux m'insupporte autant qu'il vous tape sur le système. »** déclara le capitaine, et Kylo Ren sentit son sourire sous le casque blanc.

 **« -Très bien, je vais y aller, juste pour vérifier que tout va bien... »**

Kylo Ren se glissa dans le hangar principal où s'était posé le vaisseau de la Maquasse. Il fut d'abord impressionner par sa taille, deux fois plus imposant que le Faucon Millénium. Puis il fut surpris par l'odeur et la musique envoûtantes qui se dégageaient de la porte du vaisseau. Il dû laisser son casque à l'entrée, sous la surveillance d'une grosse femme vêtue de noire et au chignon stricte.

Quand il entra à l'intérieur, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Des dizaines de femmes se pavanaient dans les coursives du vaisseau, très légèrement vêtues. Dans la pièce principale, il ressentit une nouvelle fois cette étrange impression. Il chercha du regard ce qui pouvait bien provoqué cela. Dans la foule, il aperçut un jeune garçon derrière le bar. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachés un visage pâle et des yeux bleus clairs. Plusieurs autres jeunes hommes travaillaient pour La Maquasse mais il était le seul à être plus habillé que les autres.

 **« -Ren ! Vous êtes enfin venu. Laissez-moi vous présenter La Maquasse. »** dit le Général Hux en s'approchant de lui, une femme mûre à son bras.

La Maquasse était vêtu d'une longue robe rouge, ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau verte. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant le Jedi pour tourna la tête vers le garçon du bar.

 **« -Seigneur Jedi, je m'impatientais de vous rencontrer. Malheureusement, le garçon ne fait pas partir de mes Anges. Il est totalement insignifiant. Peut-être que Linda ou Samael vous iraient...**

 **-Vous vous méprenez, je ne suis pas ici pour vos prostitués. Je m'assure juste que tout va bien.**

 **-Alors vous ne m'en voudrez pas, Ren. Combien coûte votre ange le plus cher ?**

 **-C'est mille crédit pour une heure avec Narcissa. »** affirma La Maquasse, un sourire avide aux lèvres.

 **« -Alors je vous donne cinq milles pour avoir le garçon.**

 **-Général, le garçon n'est pas dressé. Il est un peu rebelle et il ne connaît rien aux plaisirs de la chair.**

 **-Six milles, alors ? Je me ferais un plaisir de faire comprendre à ce garçon que sa place légitime est aux pieds de vos clients. »**

La Maquasse attrapa la liasse de billets des mains du Général et s'en alla vers le bar. Le sang de Kylo Ren se glaça alors que La Maquasse emmenait le garçon, sans ménagement. Le Général Hux se rapprocha de son rival et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

 **« -Toi et tes vœux de chasteté, tu as bafoué tous tes vœux quand tu as trahi ton très cher oncle. Tu aurais pu l'avoir, mais ce soir, c'est moi qui vais le baiser. Je casserais ce garçon, rien que pour avoir la jouissance de te voir fulminait. Oh, et n'utilise pas la force pour tenter de m'étouffer... Snoke nous a ordonné de nous entendre, pas de nous entre-tuer. »**

Le général Hux tourna des talons et s'en alla vers la chambre où La Maquasse avait emmené le garçon. Furieux, Kylo Ren était tiraillé entre l'envie de rester et l'envie de quitter cet endroit monstrueux. Il se dirigea alors vers le bar, une des filles lui servit un verre. Puis un second, puis un autre et encore un autre. Kylo Ren sentait la douleur du garçon, sa peur, sa détresse. Alors qu'il reprennait un énième verre, la serveuse lui retient le bras. Ses yeux rouges fixèrent le regard noir de Kylo Ren.

 **« -Le garçon est spécial, n'est-ce pas ? Vos trucs de Jedi l'ont sentit, vous l'avez sentit ?**

 **-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il est spécial ?**

 **-Il lit dans les pensées, il a de trop bons réflexes et les animaux, La Maquasse ne veut plus qu'il sort depuis que... Sauvez-le. Si vous pouvez pas vous sauvez-vous même, sauvez-le. »** souffla la fille avant de relacher Kylo Ren et de quitter le bar rapidement.

Kylo Ren tenta de la suivre mais il la perdit de vu dans la foule alors qu'il heurta La Maquasse. Cette dernière lui demanda après qui il courait ainsi. Il lui décrit la fille qui l'avait servit au bar mais La Maquasse lui affirma qu'elle n'avait aucune fille avec des yeux rouges depuis quinze ans. Kylo Ren sera alors les poings et fit volte-face. Il utilisa la force pour ouvrir à la volée la porte de la chambre occupée par le Général Hux.

Ce dernier était en train d'allumer un cigarette, assis, torse nu sur le lit. Il sursauta en voyant le Jedi faire irruption dans la chambre. Mais il se figea en sentant un force invisible lui serrer la gorge. L'air commençait à lui manquait alors que Kylo Ren se penchait sur le corps frêle du garçon.

La vision que lui offrait le corps nu du garçon lui souleva le cœur. Le Général Hux n'avait pas fait que violait son corps, il l'avait aussi meurtri. Plusieurs ecchymoses commençaient à faire leur apparitions alors que du sang coulait de sa bouche, son arcade et son intimité. Son dos était aussi zébrés de blessures faites par un martinet.

Kylo Ren le souleva doucement et l'enroula dans sa cape alors que La Maquasse faisait son entrée dans la pièce. Il la foudroya du regard puis quitta silencieusement la pièce. Il emmena le garçon dans ses appartements. Il déposa le garçon dans sa baignoire puis ouvrit le robinet. Le garçon reprit alors ses esprits et se mit à se débattre. Décontenancé, Kylo Ren essaya de le maintenir jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Phasma entra dans la pièce et les sépara.

Sans son casque, la femme s'agenouilla près de la baignoire et caressa les cheveux du garçon. Ce dernier la fixa un instant puis se calma petit à petit. D'un regard, Phasma fit comprendre à Kylo Ren qu'il devait quitter la pièce. Il entendit, assis sur son lit, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine sortit de la salle de bain, le garçon endormit dans ses bras. Elle le déposa doucement dans le lit, le recouvrit avec les couvertures puis s'éloigna, tirant Kylo Ren,

 **« -J'ai appris ce qu'il c'est passé. Hux a dépassé les bornes. Le garçon était un chat sauvage, maintenant vous allez avoir à faire à un fauve. Quand il se réveillera, allez y avec douceur et patience.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Une chose, j'ai remarquée une étrange marque dans son dos. Je peux demander des recherches.**

 **-Faites. Et revenez demain, j'aurais sûrement besoin de vous. »**

Le capitaine sourit au Jedi puis elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Alors que la porte se refermait après son passage, Phasma avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important venait d'arriver dans leur vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Après une nuit de sommeil agité, le garçon se réveilla dans le grand lit de Kylo Ren. Le Jedi noir, qui n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, s'avança doucement et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Le garçon but d'une traite puis fixa Kylo Ren. Phasma avait eu raison, le garçon n'allait pas être facile à gérer.

 **« -As-tu un prénom ?**

 **-Garçon.**

 **-Ce n'est pas un prénom.**

 **-Parce que Kylo Ren c'est un nom, peut-être...**

 **-Tu peux m'appeler Ben si tu me dis comment tu t'appelles.**

 **-Je me souviens pas. »** souffla le garçon en remontant les couvertures sur lui.

Kylo Ren savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Phasma fit alors son apparition, elle apportait leurs petits-déjeuners. Le garçon se jeta sur son plateau repas alors que le capitaine faisait signe au jedi de la suivre. À l'écart du garçon, Phasma tendit un dossier à Kylo Ren, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver sur la marque du garçon.

 **« -C'est une marque provient de Dathomir. Elle est traditionnellement posée sur les nouveaux-nés des Sœurs de la Nuit.**

 **-Je croyais que l'Ordre des Jedi les avaient toutes tuées.**

 **-Des rumeurs disent que certaines auraient pu survivre. »**

Kylo Ren resta silencieux un moment. Si Phasma disait vrai, le garçon n'était pas plus en sécurité ici. Snoke le voudrait dans ses rangs mais le garçon était trop jeune et trop innocent pour devenir comme lui. Il devrait faire attention à ne pas attirer trop l'intention du Suprême Leader et gérer les pouvoirs que le garçon pourrait avoir.

 **« -Nous devons veiller à ce que l'existence de ce garçon reste secrète le plus longtemps possible.**

 **-Seigneur, toute la base en parle... vous avez failli tuer le général pour le récupérer.**

 **-Alors cachons ces capacités et son affiliation avec Dathomir. »** trancha Kylo Ren avant de revenir vers le garçon. **« Que sais-tu de ta famille ?**

 **-Rien, je suis sûr de ne pas avoir eu de père. Ma mère, je me souviens de ses vêtements rouges mais son visage reste flou. La Maquasse disait qu'elle m'avait vendu quand j'avais cinq ou six ans. Ça fait douze ans maintenant...**

 **-Sais-tu qui je suis ? »** demanda Kylo Ren en s'asseyant sur le lit.

 **« -Les filles parlaient d'un jedi noir, le dernier des Jedis. Celui d'hier... il disait qu'il me faisait ça à cause de vous...**

 **-Je ne voulais pas ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu es spécial. La Force m'a guidé jusqu'à toi.**

 **-Je n'ai rien de spécial...**

 **-Petit, la marque que tu as dans le dos, elle vient d'une ancienne tribu de sorcières. »** affirma doucement Phasma.

Kylo Ren raconta alors au garçon l'histoire de Dathomir, la planète était autrefois peuplée de clans, sensibles à la Force. Il expliqua ensuite au garçon que la marque provenait du clan des Sœurs de la Nuit, clan dominait par des femmes et utilisait le coté Obscur de la Force. Ce clan avait été anéanti des années plus tôt. Le garçon devait être sensible à la force.

 **« -Alors ma mère était la dernière de son clan ?**

 **-Il se peut que d'autres aient survécu mais personne n'a entendu parler des Sœurs depuis des années.**

 **-Mais comment savoir si je suis vraiment issu de ce clan ? Je me souviens de rien...**

 **-Laisse-moi entrer dans ton esprit. Je trouverais bien des souvenirs qui pourront nous éclairer.**

 **-Et trouver mon prénom ? »**

Kylo Ren hocha la tête avant d'utiliser la Force. Le garçon se laissa faire et il fait doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Kylo Ren vit alors tout, ce que Hux lui avait fait, sa vie dans le vaisseau de La Maquasse, ses rêves étranges remplis de morts. Puis il la vit. Une belle femme à la peau pâle et vêtue de rouge. Elle ressemblait à toutes les illustrations qu'il avait vu concernant les Sœurs de la Nuit. Puis il l'entendit parler au garçon d'un grand Jedi né pour faire le bien et qui avait finalement fait le mal...

 **« -Il s'appelait Anakin. Toi, tu es né pour faire le mal mais un jour, tu feras le bien. Tu seras la rédemption du Maître. Anakin, la galaxie se souviendra de ton nom pour avoir détruit ce que les mortels ne peuvent tuer. »**

Kylo Ren sortit de la tête du garçon. Il était troublé... La femme avait parlé de son grand-père comme du Maître... Phasma lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu alors que le garçon était pendu à ses lèvres, inquiet de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans ses souvenirs.

 **« -Ta mère était bien une Sœur de la Nuit.**

 **-Et mon prénom ?**

 **-Anakin. »** souffla Kylo Ren, faisant sourire le garçon. **« Mais personne ne doit le connaître.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Ta mère semblait être une disciple de Dark Vador, mon grand-père. Cela peut te mettre en danger.**

 **-Pourrait-il utiliser un pseudonyme comme vous Seigneur ?**

 **-Peut-être mais lequel ? »**

Sans un mot, le garçon se leva et marcha quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il observa un instant le ciel gris puis se tourna vers Kylo Ren.

 **« -Elles disent que Vador était comme un père pour ma mère, qu'il lui aurait sauvé la vie.**

 **-Elles ?**

 **-Les voix... celles qui veillent sur moi... Elles disent que vous allez m'apprendre, que vous me protégerez. Je serais Shadow. L'ombre, votre ombre. Toujours à vos côtés, fidèle et silencieuse. »** affirma le garçon en revenant vers le lit. **« Vous m'apprendrez, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Tout ce que je sais. Je veillerais sur toi, j'en fais le serment. »**

Anakin sourit doucement, il n'était plus seul. Désormais, il avait Kylo Ren pour le protéger et le capitaine Phasma pour veiller sur lui. Les voix dans sa tête semblaient apaisées, elles qui l'avaient toujours guidé n'étaient plus inquiètes pour son avenir.

Cinq jours durant, Kylo Ren et Anakin restèrent dans l'appartement du jedi pour entraîner le jeune garçon. Il apprenait vite, contrôler la force était devenu très vite assez simple pour Anakin. Il s'amusait à faire léviter tous les objets à sa porter mais son état physique était encore faible. Kylo Ren s'était fait à l'idée, Anakin pouvait être doué d'une Force impressionnante, sa force physique ne lui permettrait pas d'être un excellent guerrier en corps-à-corps. Frêle et petit, il savait se montrer rapide mais pas assez résistant pour tenir tête aux attaques de Kylo Ren.

Le second problème pour le Jedi était de trouver une arme compatible aux talents d'Anakin. Les sorciers de Dathomir utilisaient très rarement des sabres lasers, préférant des épées et des arcs ensorcelés.

Alors qu'il observait Anakin faire léviter un livre, Kylo Ren entendit la voix de son maître l'appeler. Depuis l'arrivée du garçon dans sa vie, Kylo Ren n'avait pas eu d'entretien avec le Suprême Leader...

 **« -Maître ?**

 **-Ce n'est rien, Ani... je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »**

Kylo Ren mit son casque puis quitta la pièce. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle où Snoke communiquer avec eux par hologramme. Le Suprême Leader l'attendait, toujours assis sur son trône et le dominant de plusieurs mètres.

 **« -Maître.**

 **-Le général Hux m'a raconté votre petite altercation pour le garçon de La Maquasse.**

 **-Hux m'a provoqué.**

 **-Tu ne m'a pas ramené le garçon.**

 **-Il est insignifiant pour vous, maître.**

 **-Insignifiant ? Tu lui apprends pourtant à utiliser la Force.**

 **-Maître... Shadow est encore trop jeune et innocent pour nous être utile.**

 **-C'est à moi d'en décider. »** trancha Snoke. **« Je te laisse faire son apprentissage, mais je veux des résultats. Trouve lui une arme digne de ce nom et entraîne le à tuer. Ton retrait n'a que trop durée. Dans deux jours, tu iras avec tes chevaliers et le garçon sur Jakku. Je veux un massacre sur cette planète.**

 **-Maître ? Pourquoi massacrer la population de Jakku alors que la Résistance n'y est pas.**

 **-Je veux voir ton apprenti en action et rappeler au Général Organa notre puissance. »**

L'hologramme du Suprême Leader se désactiva, laissant Kylo Ren seul. Celui-ci soupira, Anakin n'était pas prêt à tout ça... il quitta la pièce, les poings serrés. Et alors qu'il revenait vers ses appartements, un Stormtrooper l'interpella pour l'informer que le Capitaine Phasma l'attendait dans la zone d'entraînement, en compagnie d'un jeune garçon.

Surpris, Kylo Ren se dépêcha de rejoindra la zone d'entraînement, composée de grandes salles et de plusieurs armuries. Là, il vit un attroupement de soldats. Il se fraya facilement un chemin et se figea en voyant au centre, Anakin tenir tête à un droïde d'entraînement. Armé de deux sabres en acier, il se défendit, contre-attaqua puis ouvrit en deux le droïde. Les soldats applaudirent.

 **« -Shadow ! »** siffla Kylo Ren en avançant jusqu'à Anakin. **« Que signifie tout cela ?**

 **-Quand vous êtes parti, maître, les voix m'ont dit de venir ici. Phasma m'a aidé à trouver ces deux lames... Je... c'est venu comme ça, je ne sais pas comment je fais mais j'arrive à me battre avec ces deux armes.**

 **-Ces armes proviennent du cargaison envoyée par le Suprême Leader. »** l'informa Phasma en s'approchant à son tour. **« Elles ressemblent aux armes des Soeurs.**

 **-Je suis désolé si cela vous contrarie, maître.**

 **-Non, non... Le Suprême Leader veut nous envoyé dans deux jours sur Jakku. Nous allons t'entraîner, tu rejoindras les Chevaliers de Ren.**

 **-Qu'allons-nous faire sur Jakku, maître ?**

 **-Snoke veut te voir à l'action. »**

Anakin et Phasma comprirent immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Anakin déglutit avant de ranger ses armes. Il y arriverait, les voix l'avaient préparé à cela. Il était le dernier du clan, il ne faiblirait pas.

De retour dans les appartements de Kylo Ren, Anakin regarda ce dernier ôtait son casque puis lui demandant pourquoi il le portait. Le Jedi resta silencieux un instant puis il répondit que c'était pour se protéger.

 **« -Vous protéger de quoi ?**

 **-De mon passé.**

 **-Parlez-moi de vous, maître.**

 **-Tu sais déjà tout sur moi, Ani.**

 **-Les voix me parle de Ben Solo. Qui est-ce ?**

 **-Les voix... qui sont-elles ?**

 **-Je crois que c'est mon clan, mes ancêtres...**

 **-Ben Solo, c'était moi avant tout ça. »** murmura Kylo Ren en caressant son casque.

 **« -Elles disent que vous êtes encore Ben Solo, qu'il n'est pas trop tard.**

 **-Elles se trompent, je suis devenu un monstre.**

 **-Non, maître. Un monstre ne m'aurait pas sauvé. Vous êtes une éclipse. La lune cache de son ombre la lumière du soleil mais elle est encore là.**

 **-Je dois la détruire alors.**

 **-Pourquoi épouser le côté Obscur de la Force ? »** demanda Anakin.

 **« -Je dois devenir le plus puissant, surpasser mon maître pour finir ce que Dark Vador a commencé. »**

Finir ce qu'il avait commencé... Anakin ne comprenait pas trop ce que Kylo Ren voulait dire. Mais il sentait une certaine angoisse chez son maître. Il s'approcha lentement du jedi et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kylo Ren. Le jedi frissonna avant de plonger son regard noir dans celui de son jeune apprenti. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Kylo Ren se posèrent délicatement sur celles d'Anakin. Il se figea instantanément alors que les puissants bras de son maître l'enveloppaient. Kylo Ren le sentit et se recula lentement.

 **« -Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...**

 **-Non, c'est ma faute... c'est trop tôt. »**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Anakin s'entraîna auprès de Phasma et des chevaliers de Ren que le jedi noir lui avait présentait peu de temps après sa discussion avec le Suprême Leader. Les cinq autres chevaliers de Ren ne furent pas tendre avec Anakin le premier jour. Mais après s'être frottés aux pouvoirs du jeune garçons, tous finirent par accepter sa présence. À la fin de la première journée, ils finirent même par l'appeler « Shadow Ren ».

Anakin était plutôt fier de ses progrès mais il sentait également que cela agacé Kylo Ren. En montant dans l'Upsilon noir des chevaliers de Ren, le jeune sorcier tira son mentor dans un recoin, loin des autres chevaliers.

 **« -Maître, quelque chose ne va pas depuis que j'ai débuté mon entraînement avec les autres. Vous semblez agacé ?**

 **-Je m'inquiète pour toi, Shadow. Tu ne dois faire confiance à personne.**

 **-Mais ce sont vos chevaliers...**

 **-Tu ne sais rien d'eux. Le monde est rempli d'être abject qui voudront t'utiliser.**

 **-Snoke le fait bien, lui. Il vous utilise et m'utilisera aussi. Elles disent que le jour où il trouvera mieux que vous, il vous tuera. Si je peux être meilleur que vous, je ferais tout pour que Snoke ne vous fasse pas de mal.**

 **-Tu as le cœur noble. Mais penses-tu vraiment que je suis digne d'être sauvé. J'ai trahi, j'ai abandonné mon passé, j'ai tué. Je suis un monstre aux yeux de nombreuses personnes.**

 **-A mes yeux, vous êtes un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres de mon existence. Vous et Phasma, vous êtes mes seuls amis, ma seule famille. »** affirma Anakin.

Kylo Ren caressa doucement les cheveux de son apprenti. Il soupira sous son masque, l'adolescent pouvait vraiment se montrer têtu. Mais c'est ce qu'il lui plaisait le plus chez Anakin, sa forte tête et son caractère qui s'affirmait petit à petit.

Arrivé sur la planète de Jakku, les chevaliers de Ren atterrirent près d'un des plus grand village de la planète. Ils massacrèrent toute la population sans faire de pitié, Kylo Ren et Anakin un peu en arrière. Le Jedi voulait observer son apprenti.

Pourtant, le garçon n'attaquait aucun des villageois. Il lui arrivait de tuer un imbécile qui s'attaquait à lui mais il ne tuait pas par pur plaisir comme les autres chevaliers. À la fin de la journée, le village était à feu et à sang, le sable était devenu rouge. Anakin nettoyait ses lames lorsque un second vaisseau atterri près d'eux.

Les troupes personnels du Général Hux descendirent de l'appareil. Anakin rangea ses deux épées puis rejoignit Kylo Ren et les autres chevaliers. Hux apparut alors. Une rage silencieuse envahit l'esprit d'Anakin. Pourtant les ancêtres lui conseillaient de ne pas agir contre l'officier. Elles lui disaient d'attendre son heure.

 **« -Je vois que cette petite sortie est une réussite pour tes chevaliers, Ren. Mais il semblerait que le garçon s'est retenu...**

 **-Pour une première sortie de terrain, Shadow s'est très bien comporté. Que viens-tu faire ici, Hux ?**

 **-Je vérifie que tu ne t'es pas ramolli... Il serait dommage que le général Organa apprenne que son cauchemar se soit attendrit à cause d'une petite pute. »** plaisanta le général.

Kylo Ren activa son sabre, mais Anakin le retient. Ce geste surpris le jedi mais aussi les autres chevaliers. Le jeune homme s'avança puis s'arrêta à deux mètres du général alors que ses soldats pointaient leurs armes vers lui.

 **« -Je ne sais pas qui est ce Organa. Mais puisque tu es venu, tu vas faire passer le message à Snoke et à tous les autres : je ne suis pas une pute, je ne suis pas un pantin. Plus personne ne s'attaquera à moi ni se mettra en travers de mon chemin. Je suis un Fils de la Nuit et tu finiras pas trembler face à moi.**

 **-Tu es surtout un beau parleur, gamin. »** se moqua le général Hux.

Anakin sourit puis leva la main. D'un geste brusque, il serra son poing. Les soldats autour de lui s'écroulèrent alors au sol en hurlant de douleur. Certains se griffaient le visage alors que d'autres convulsaient. Après deux minutes, le dernier soldat succomba. Horrifié, Hux fit un pas en arrière, pâle et tremblant. Il ordonna à Kylo Ren de retenir son apprenti mais le jedi ne bougea pas.

 **« -Shadow n'est pas mon animal de compagnie, il fait ce qu'il veut.**

 **-Je ne te tuerais pas aujourd'hui. »** affirma Anakin. **« Mais un jour, je t'étriperais. Ta mort sera bien plus douloureuse et longue. Alors raconte leur bien comment j'ai tué tes soldats et comment j'anéantirais mes ennemis. »**

Anakin fit volte-face et retourna au vaisseau. Les autres le rejoignirent alors qu'il s'était assis pour se calmer. Il tremblait de rage mais aussi de peur, il avait lancé ce sort seul sans l'aide des ancêtres. Dix soldats de l'élite venaient de succomber face à sa colère. Kylo Ren s'assit à côté de lui. Il posa sa main sur la jambe tremblante du garçon.

 **« -Je suis fier de toi.**

 **-Pour les avoir tué ?**

 **-Non, pour t'être retenu de l'étriper. »** plaisanta le jedi.

 **« -Qui est Organa.**

 **-Mon fardeau. »** souffla Kylo Ren en enlevant son casque. **« C'est ma mère, elle dirige la Résistance contre le Premier-ordre.**

 **-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors ?**

 **-Pour être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité.**

 **-Vous pourrez retourner là-bas alors ?**

 **-Non, j'ai fait trop de mal. »** déclara le jedi. **« J'ai trahi ma famille, j'ai retourné cinq des meilleurs espoirs de mon oncle et tuer des enfants pour le faire partir en exil... et récemment, pour accroître la Force Obscur en moi, j'ai commis un terrible crime qui a refermé toutes les portes de notre maison. »**

Anakin voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne trouva aucun mot pour réconforter son maître. Il attrapa simplement la main de Kylo Ren alors que le vaisseau entrait en hyperespace.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la base du Premier-Ordre, la nuit était pleinement tombée. Kylo Ren se dirigea immédiatement vers ses appartements, Anakin sur ses talons. Sans un mot, le jedi posa son casque sur son socle puis ôta ses gants et sa cape. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les bras fins de son apprenti l'entouraient et ses mains lui enlevaient sa ceinture.

 **« -Que fais-tu ?**

 **-Je t'aide à te déshabiller...**

 **-Je suis un assez grand garçon pour le faire seul. »** souffla Kylo Ren, subitement troublé par les mouvements du corps frêle dans son dos.

Anakin rit doucement avant de le tourner vers lui. Il se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement Kylo Ren. Une douce chaleur envahit le corps de ce dernier alors qu'il attirait Anakin encore plus contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos de son apprenti puis descendirent vers ses fesses. Bassin contre bassin, leurs corps se frottèrent sensuellement alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient.

Kylo Ren enleva sa tunique puis aida Anakin à enlever son tee-shirt. Torse contre torse, leurs corps se réchauffaient. Après un second baiser endiablé, le jeune sorcier poussa doucement le jedi en arrière et le fit lentement s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de la chambre. Toujours debout face à Kylo Ren, Anakin le domina un instant, le lançant toutefois continuer ses caresses. Puis il se pencha lentement et l'embrassa fougueusement alors que ses doigts s'activaient à lui descendre le pantalon. Rapidement presque nu, Kylo Ren frissonna alors que la bouche d'Anakin glissaient vers son cou.

Kylo Ren gémit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres humides encercler son sexe chaud. Les doigts fins d'Anakin caressèrent la base de son pénis et ses testicules pendant que sa langue s'enroulait autour de lui puis glissait sur sa longueur. Le jedi ferma les yeux alors que le sorcier s'activait petit à petit sur son sexe. Il se mordit la lèvre quand Anakin abandonna sa virilité. Après un court moment, Kylo Ren rouvrit les yeux, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Le jeune sorcier s'était totalement débarrasser de ses vêtements, découvrant son entièrement nudité.

 **« -Ani... »** souffla le jedi, en se relavant.

 **« -Maître.**

 **-Ben, appelle-moi Ben. »** murmura le jedi avant de l'enlacer.

Le padawan souleva le sorcier et l'emmena jusqu'au lit. Là, il allongea doucement son jeune compagnon. Tout en l'embrassant, le jedi se glissa au-dessus de son apprenti. Anakin frissonna légèrement. Mais il enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps musclé de son amant quand ce dernier se recula, pensant qu'il prenait peur.

 **« -Prends-moi, je te veux tellement.**

 **-Dis-moi si tu... »** Anakin le coupa d'un baiser.

Il se cabra lorsqu'il sentit son amant le pénétrer doucement. Anakin planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant alors que Ben s'enfonçait dans l'étau chaud et étroit qu'il lui offrait. Anakin gémit de plaisir quand Ben commença à aller et venir en lui. Le Jedi le couvrit de baiser alors que ses va et vient augmenter en intensité. Anakin fit le premier à jouir, en griffant les fesses de Ben qui ne tarda pas à se déverser entre ses cuisses. Puis il s'écroula sur le corps frêle du sorcier, à bout de souffle.

 **« -Tu vas me rendre fou, Ani...**

 **-C'était parfait...**

 **-Parfait est mon deuxième prénom.**

 **-Avec Modeste aussi ! »** s'esclaffa Anakin avant de recevoir un baiser de Ben. **« Tu es mon univers, Ben. Tu es tout ce que j'ai dans ce monde. »** Second baiser. **« Je t'aime. »** Anakin reçut un troisième baiser de la part de son compagnon.

Kylo Ren le souleva à nouveau et l'emmena vers la salle de bain. Cette nuit là, ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre. Anakin n'entendit aucune voix et Ben ne fit aucun cauchemar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, Anakin se réveilla tranquillement, observé par Ben. Le jeune sorcier sourit doucement avant d'embrasser son amant. Ben lui caressa les cheveux puis l'accueillit dans ses bras musclés. Anakin se lova contre sa poitrine en lui disant qu'il avait fait un drôle de rêve. Il avait rêvé qu'ils vivaient sur une planète peuplée de Jedis et de sorciers sans que le Premier Ordre ne vienne les opprimer.

 **« -Une telle planète n'existe pas, Ani.**

 **-Et Dathomir ? Parle-moi de cette planète.**

 **-Une planète pas vraiment agréable à vivre à cause de son passé. Assez loin de tout... La population locale vit encore sous un régime matriarcale. Pendant un temps, il y eu un clan d'homme : les Frères de la Nuit.**

 **-Il y a donc encore des gens qui y vivent ?**

 **-Plus grand monde, non. Grevious a massacré une grande partie des clans, ils ont tenté de se reconstruire mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Le Suprême Leader a fouillé la planète, rien n'est sortie de très intéressant. Il semble qu'il n'y ait plus de sorcières ni de Siths.**

 **-Tu crois que je pourrais y faire un tour ? »** demanda Anakin.

 **« -Je pourrais t'y emmener, le Suprême Leader pourrait nous l'accorder après ton petit éclat d'hier.**

 **-Les ancêtres m'ont aidé pour ça. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient me dire quelque chose sur ma famille si on y va.**

 **-J'en parlerais au Suprême Leader. »** promit Ben.

Ben alla dans la salle de l'hologramme dans la journée. Il discuta longuement avec le Suprême Leader. Snoke était épaté par la mort des officiers du général Hux. Il souhaitait voir de lui-même les progrès du garçon. Ben se tendit, il sentait l'intérêt de plus en plus prononcé pour Anakin.

 **« -Maître, Shadow a exprimé le vœux de se rendre sur Dathomir. Je souhaite l'y emmenait avec le capitaine Phasma avant votre venue.**

 **-Il n'y a plus rien sur Dathomir.**

 **-Cette planète reste la terre de ses ancêtres, Maître. Voyons cela comme un pèlerinage.**

 **-Bien... Je viendrais dans une semaine, amène ton apprenti sur cette maudite planète. A mon arrivée, je finirais ton apprentissage et le sien. »**

Ben s'inclina alors que l'hologramme se coupait. Il sortit ensuite très rapidement de la salle et alla tout de suite dans des toilettes situés non loin. Il s'y enferma et y vomit un bon moment. Il se redressa lorsqu'il entendit le verrou électrique s'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit sur le capitaine Phasma et un chevalier de Ren.

 **« -Seigneur, est-ce que tout va bien ?**

 **-Ca va aller, Phasma... ça va aller.**

 **-Est-ce donc vrai ? Le maître veut enseigner à Shadow ? »** questionna le chevalier de Ren.

 **« -Oui, il viendra dans une semaine...**

 **-Pauvre enfant, il n'est pas prêt pour affronter le Suprême Leader.**

 **-Shadow a trop de gentillesse en lui, son apprentissage sera dur et long... Kylo, ne penses-tu pas que c'est trop dangereux pour lui ?**

 **-Nous n'avons pas de solution que de se plier aux volontés du Maître. Phasma, allez voir Shadow, dites-lui de préparer ses affaires, nous partons quelques jours sur Dathomir. »** ordonna Ben, Phasma claqua des talons puis s'en alla. L'autre chevalier de Ren quant à lui resta planté devant la porte.

 **« -La fille a du retrouvé Skywalker. Il y a une autre solution, Kylo.**

 **-Shadow utilise sans le vouloir la Force Obscure, il en sait trop sur le Premier-Ordre. Je refuse de penser à cela...**

 **-Alors laissons Snoke faire de lui un monstre tellement odieux que tu fuiras ton propre lit. Nous nous sommes sacrifiés pour le pouvoir. Pourquoi allons-nous le sacrifier lui ? »** demanda le chevalier de Ren avant de partir sans attendre la réponse de Ben.

Ben soupira, la situation lui échappé peu à peu. Il refusait qu'Anakin rentre en contact avec le Suprême Leader mais cela devenait de plus en plus inévitable.

Lorsqu'il revint dans ses appartements, Anakin l'attendait, assis sur le grand lit et un sac de voyage sur les genoux. Il semblait trépignait d'impatience. Ben lui fit alors remarquer son impatience. Anakin rit avant de lui affirmer qu'il était prêt à partir dès à présent puisque le capitaine Phasma était partit faire également son sac.

Finalement, ils décollèrent de la base en début de soirée. Après un nuit et une matinée de vol, l'équipage du vaisseau leur annonça que la planète Dathomir était en vue. Curieux, Anakin courut vers le premier hublot et colla son visage contre la vitre. La planète était de taille moyenne, son atmosphère semblait rougeâtre vu de l'espace. Le cœur d'Anakin accéléra alors que le pilote annonça leur descente.

Ils atterrirent dans l'après-midi, près d'un des principaux villages de la planète. Phasma envoya une dizaine de Stormtroopers en reconnaissance alors que d'autres installaient un campement autour du vaisseau. Les éclaireurs revinrent avant la tombée de la nuit et annoncèrent que la population locale ne se montraient pas hostile et que leur chef, une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, souhaitait les accueillir le lendemain.

Ben décida d'envoyer un droïde pour accepter son invitation et surveiller la zone. Ils passèrent la nuit dans le vaisseau. Assis près d'un hublot, Anakin observait silencieusement l'extérieur. Après l'avoir observer sans rien dire, Ben s'approcha de lui et lui demanda s'il entendait les voix de ses ancêtres.

 **« -Il y en a bien plus... d'abord c'était une cacophonie mais la vénérable Daka les a calmé.**

 **-Daka ?**

 **-Oui, elle a affirmé se prénommait Daka. Tu savais qu'il y a des millions d'hectares de forêts et de montagnes vers l'est, au nord, il y a des marécages.**

 **-Je ne suis pas trop calé en géographie. »** souffla Ben en l'embrassant sur le cuir chevelu. Le nom de Daka ne lui était pas inconnu : une très vieille Sœur de la Nuit tuée par Grevious. **« Nous irons demain voir les villageois. Leur Matriarche veut qu'on lui rende une petite visite.**

 **-Et toi qui disait que cette planète était hostile. »** se moqua gentiment Anakin, avant de se diriger avec son amant vers le lit.

Le lendemain, Ben et Anakin allèrent au village, accompagnés par Phasma et une vingtaine de Stormtroopers. Les habitants les observèrent se diriger vers le bâtiment où vivaient la Matriarche et son conseil. Certains enfants intrépides courraient autour du jeune sorcier tout en parlant dans leur langue. Ben remarqua qu'un mot revenait souvent lorsque les enfants. Kyrios. Malgré ses dons de Jedi, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de leurs paroles.

La Matriarche les attendait dans une grande salle, uniquement éclairée par plusieurs torches enflammées. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir, tout en fixant Anakin. Après un court échange de simple courtoisie, elle annonça qu'elle s'attendait depuis des années à leur visite.

 **« -Vous nous attendiez ?**

 **-Nous ne sommes qu'un village, habité de simples gens qui tentent de survivre dans ce bas monde. D'autres clans attendaient le retour du Kyrios.**

 **-Que signifie ce mot ? »** questionna Ben, en caressant son sabre.

 **« -Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous le dire, les Reines le feront certainement une fois que le garçon leur sera rendu. Je ne peux que vous indiquez le chemin.**

 **-Qui sont ces Reines ?**

 **-Marchez avec l'enfant et la femme-soldat vers la lune, traversez le Brouillard Rouge. Elles attendent depuis des décennies le retour du Kyrios. »** déclara la Matriarche avant de se retirer. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la grande salle. Ben se leva alors et annonça qu'ils partaient.

 **« -Allons-nous vers ce Brouillard Rouge ?**

 **-Non, Ani. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, nous rentrons à la base.**

 **-Non ! S'il te plaît, allons voir ce Brouillard. S'il te plaît. »** supplia Anakin en tirant sur sa manche.

Le Jedi n'appréciait pas la situation, son instinct lui disait de repartir. Pourtant, il céda face aux suppliques de son amant et lorsque Phasma lui proposa de partir avec les vingts Stormtroopers qu'elle avait personnellement sélectionné.

Suivre la lune n'avait rien de bien compliqué sur Dathomir, il n'y en avait qu'une et elle ne se couchait jamais, brillant juste plus fort la nuit. Se déplaçant sur d'énormes bêtes Rancors apprivoisés, ils quittèrent la zone forestière et arrivèrent vers des montagnes enveloppées par le fameux Brouillard Rouge.

Anakin pressa ses talons sur les flancs de son Rancor pour le faire avancer, les ancêtres lui conseillaient vivement d'aller vers ces montagnes. Pourtant, Ben le retenu. Il était devenu beaucoup plus sceptique en voyant le brouillard et les montagnes rocheuses.

 **« -Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une réelle bonne idée...**

 **-Je dois aller là-bas, je le sens.**

 **-On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans ce brouillard. Le Suprême Leader a fait fouiller cette planète, il n'y a rien dans ces montagnes...**

 **-Les ancêtres veulent que j'y aille. Si ce soir, on ne trouve rien, on fait demi tour et on s'en va.**

 **-Ce brouillard est trop dense, comment veux-tu t'y repérer ?**

 **-Les ancêtres m'aideront. Si c'est un échec, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras sans jamais me plaindre. »**

Ben grogna mais laissa le Rancor d'Anakin avançait. Les Stromtroopers le suivirent de près. Phasma lança un regard vers le jedi puis mit elle aussi son Rancor en marche. Ben maudit Anakin mais les suivit à son tour. Ils entrèrent dans le Brouillard Rouge. Les Rancors reniflaient l'air alors que le brouillard devenait de plus en plus épais.

Le Brouillard Rouge disparut soudain et dévoila une vallée. Anakin se retourna et vit horrifié que les vingt Stormtroopers avaient disparus. L'ayant également remarqué, Ben activa son sabre laser alors que Phasma pointait son arme vers les rochers qui les surplombaient.

 **« -Et maintenant, Ani ? »**

Le jeune sorcier serra un peu plus des doigts sur les rennes de son Rancor avant de le faire avancer de quelques pas. La bête s'arrêta net et se cabra quand plusieurs ombres passèrent devant lui. Surpris, Anakin tomba de sa monture et fut rapidement encerclé par quatre silhouettes vêtues de rouge. Il entendit Ben crier son prénom mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il aperçut son amant encerclé par six Zabraks armés de sabres laser et Phasma clouée au sol par plusieurs guerrières.

PS : les Rancors sont des créatures carnivores mesurant entre 5 et 10 mètres, comme la vilaine bêbête qui essaye de manger Luke et Han dans la fausse de Jabba le Hutt.

Les Zabraks... peuples de vilains dont le plus connu est Dark Maul !

Je laisse imaginer la suite (qui devrait arriver le week-end prochain!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ils furent amenés sans trop de ménagement le long d'un sentier poussiéreux avant d'arriver dans une véritable ville creusée dans la roche. Des centaines de Zabraks et des femmes à la peau blanchâtre sortirent des maisons. Ils furent emmenés sans ménagement au centre de la ville. Là, Ben et Phasma furent jetés dans une cage alors que deux Zabraks à la peau marron tirèrent Anakin vers un bâtiment fait de briques rouges.

Furieux et inquiet pour le jeune sorcier, Ben se déchaîna. Il utilisa toute la Force en lui pour détruire la cage mais plus il lançait des attaques, plus il s'épuisait. Il finit par être pris de vertige et s'écroula. Un vieux Zabrak à la peau noire et rouge s'avança alors.

 **« -Tu n'arriveras à rien, ces cages ont été forgés par les Siths.**

 **-Si vous touchez un seul cheveux de Shadow, je vous tuerais...**

 **-Shadow ? Parles-tu du jeune Anakin Blackwind ? Jamais nous ne lui ferons du mal.**

 **-Blackwind ? »** répéta incrédule Phasma. **« Vous connaissez ce garçon ?**

 **-Nous avons connu sa grand-mère et sa mère, la ville les a vu naître.**

 **-C'est impossible, sa mère...**

 **-Sa mère servait Dark Vador. Elle l'a suivit après qu'il l'ai sauvé d'un Rancor enragé. Les sœurs l'ont laissé partir tout en la surveillant. »** Le vieux Zabrak s'avança encore. **« Votre grand-père, Ben Solo, a caché à l'Empereur notre existence contre notre loyauté. L'enfant devait nous revenir mais Zaya nous l'a caché. Quelle ironie... vous cherchez à posséder les ténèbres tout en refusant d'être un véritable Sith, un seigneur noir comme votre grand-père.**

-Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Ben en se relevant.

 **« -Je suis le dernier Sith, offert enfant à l'Empereur, survivant à Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

 **-Dark Maul ? »**

Ben était interloqué. Il avait bien sentit que le Zabrak était envahit par le côté Obscur de la Force. Il savait également que le Sith avait bien survécut après qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi lui ai tranché les jambes et laissé pour mort. L'histoire racontait que son frère l'avait retrouvé et ramené sur Dathomir, avant que Dark Sidious ne décide de les éliminer tout deux. Le frère et plusieurs Sœurs de la Nuit périrent mais Dark Maul avait fui, disparaissant à jamais...

 **« -Tu comprends pourquoi tu es encore en vie, jeune padawan...**

 **-Snoke nous trouvera.**

 **-Tu n'as que faire de Snoke et crois-moi, personne ne vous trouvera ici.**

 **-Qu'attendez-vous de nous, seigneur Sith ? »** demanda Phasma.

 **« -Rien. Le Kyrios est de retour parmi les Sœurs et les Frères de la Nuit.**

 **-Anakin n'est pas votre Kyrios.**

 **-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le Kyrios pour nous. »** siffla le Sith déchu. **« Il est le Maître, celui qui est choisi par le Force et les Ancêtres. Le lien entre les Sœurs et les Frères. Il est le guide de nos clans.**

 **-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'Ani est votre Kyrios ?**

 **-Il est de la lignée la plus pure des Sœurs de la Nuit, descendant des premières Sorcières de Dathomir. Et sa marque... elle n'apparaît que sur le Kyrios. Nous l'avons retrouvez.**

 **-Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?**

 **-Les Sœurs lui apprendrons à contrôler la Magie Ultime, mes frères ne seront que ses plus fidèles guerriers.**

 **-Et ensuite ? Là-dehors, Snoke a rebattit l'Empire et la Résistance va perdre...**

 **-Snoke n'a rebattit qu'une pâle copie de l'Empire flamboyant. Il restera ici, auprès des siens.**

 **-Je veux le voir. »** exigea Ben en plongeant son regard noir dans celui du Zabrak.

Dark Maul sourit avant de s'éloigner de la cage et de se diriger vers le bâtiment où ils retenaient Anakin. La nuit tombait lorsque le Zabrak revint avec plusieurs Sœurs de la Nuit. Elles ouvrirent la cage puis Dark Maul fit signe au jeune jedi de le suivre. Ben obéit docilement. Dark Maul marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la demeure où les Sœurs détenaient Anakin. Une fois à l'intérieur, le Sith enleva sa cape, ce qui dévoila ses jambes mécaniques.

 **« -Pour que ton ami devienne pleinement le Kyrios, les sorcières lui ont fait boire une potion qui l'a plongé dans un sommeil profond.**

 **-Mais il va bien ?**

 **-Oui, ce sommeil magique permet à son esprit de visiter les limbes et de parler aux Ancêtres bien plus facilement.**

 **-Je vais devoir le ramener... Malheureusement, Snoke veut absolument le voir.**

 **-Si Snoke met la main sur le Kyrios, le monde tel que nous le connaissons périra.**

 **-J'ai une question, seigneur Maul. Pourquoi restez-vous ici ? »** questionna Ben. **« Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas rejoindre mon maître ?**

 **-J'ai suivi une route dangereuse, j'y ai perdu mon âme puis ma raison. Pour garder le pouvoir, Palpatine, ou plutôt Dark Sidous, a tué mon frère et ma mère. Mon frère m'avait redonné goût à la vie... Snoke est encore plus dangereux...**

 **-Apprenez-moi.**

 **-Aucun apprentissage ne te permettra de le vaincre. Aucun vivant ne peut tuer ce qui est mort. »** déclara le Sith en s'arrêtant devant une porte. **« Il est à l'intérieur. Tu peux rester avec lui cette nuit. Le Conseil des clans se réunira demain pour décider ce que l'on fera de toi et de la femme. »**

Dark Maul ouvrit la porte et laissa le chevalier de Ren entrer dans la pièce. Anakin était allongé dans un grand lit en baldaquin. Ben s'avança lentement, Dark Maul n'avait pas menti, le jeune sorcier dormait profondément. Ben lui caressa les cheveux tout en s'allongeant près de lui. Il enlaça le corps frêle de son amant.

 **« -Je ferais tout pour que tu sois en sécurité, Ani. »**

Anakin se réveilla le lendemain midi. Les sorcières s'occupèrent de lui, pour l'aider à émerger des limbes. Ben resta à l'écart, observant silencieusement les femmes s'activaient autour d'Anakin qui restait dans le potage. Après une heure, le jeune sorcier s'agaça et finit par chasser les sorcières. Elles obéirent sans broncher, laissant Anakin seul avec Ben.

 **« -Comment tu te sens, Ani ? »** demanda le jedi en s'avançant vers le lit.

 **« -Je serais mieux une fois dans tes bras. Les limbes, c'était un sacré truc... Le monde de ceux qui n'ont pas l'âme en paix est si... particulier. Je les ai vu, les Ancêtres. Elles m'ont parlé. Pour elles, Snoke ne doit jamais mettre la main sur mon pouvoir... Mais je leur ai dit que jamais je ne te quitterais. Et je l'ai vu...**

 **-Qui ça, Ani ?**

 **-Han Solo... »** souffla Anakin en nichant son visage dans le cou de Ben. **« -Il veut que tu t'en sortes... Il ne quittera pas les limbes avant que tu sois rentré...**

 **-Tu l'as vu ? »** Ben était choqué, il ne s'attendait pas à ça... **« Il sait que je ne rentrerais pas. Je l'ai tué, plus rien ne m'attends là-bas maintenant.**

 **-Tu peux racheter cette faute, j'en suis sûr. Il ne t'en veut pas, il est juste resté dans les limbes pour me parler. Dark Vador a trouvé la rédemption en sauvant son fils, tu devrais avoir le droit à une rédemption, toi aussi. Commence par te pardonner ton geste, ça pourrait être une bonne chose. »** Anakin embrassa tendrement la joue de son amant, il voyait bien que Ben n'était pas bien.

Ils passèrent la matinée ensembles, Anakin raconta à Ben comment étaient les limbes et ce qu'il avait appris grâce aux Ancêtres. Il lui narra comment les Ancêtres lui avaient expliquer que Snoke était plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait. Elles lui avait dit qu'aucun Jedi ne pouvait le tuer car il avait réussit à dompter la Mort. Mais il devait pourtant trouver un moyen d'anéantir Snoke pour qu'il ne puisse plus nuire à l'équilibre naturel des choses.

Les sorcières commencèrent la formation d'Anakin dans l'après-midi, sous la surveillance de Ben et de Phasma. Selon les sorcières, Anakin était doué et apprenait très vite. À la fin de la journée, il utilisait parfaitement la Force pour déplacer les objets. Ben eut une pointe de jalousie : Anakin n'avait presque pas besoin de se concentrer pour faite léviter les objets et le faisait sans bouger le petit doigt.

À la nuit tombée, toute la ville se réunit autour d'un banquet et d'un grand feu. Phasma était étrangement dans son élément, les Zabraks discutaient de techniques de combat avec elle et les sorcières la respectaient, féminité oblige. Au court du repas, Dark Maul présenta à Ben et Anakin un jeune Zabrak, qui était son arrière petit-fils. L'héritier du seigneur Sith était grand et musclé, sa peau était d'un rouge vif zébré de noir, comme celle de son arrière-grand-père, et se prénommé Marek. Peu bavard, le zabrak hochait la tête et répondait brièvement au flot de questions qu'Anakin lui posait.

 **« -Tu dois être fier de Marek.**

 **-Je l'ai entraîné aussi bien que je pouvais, je n'ai plus rien à lui apprendre.**

 **-Tu as fait de lui un guerrier redoutable.**

 **-Oui, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te le confier pour qu'il veille sur la vie du Kyrios.**

 **-Je ne peux pas le prendre avec nous. Comment vais-je justifier et expliquer sa présence au Premier-Ordre ?**

 **-Je sais que tu as déjà un plan en tête. Marek ne te gênera pas. »** affirma le vieux Sith.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

La semaine se termina assez vite. Anakin avait grandement progressé dans sa maîtrise de la magie. Avec l'aide des sorcières et des Zabraks, il avait appris à se battre tout en utilisant son don. Les Sœurs de la Nuit lui avaient donné les bases de son savoir, les Ancêtres lui apprendraient petit à petit le reste.

Au dernier matin, les sorcières lui offrirent deux sabres lasers jumeaux. Leurs deux cristaux qu'ils détenaient venaient à l'origine d'un seul cristal. Leurs lames étaient violettes et longues de un mètre trente. Puis, après des au revoir très soft, les Zabracs raccompagnèrent Anakin, Ben, Marek et Phasma hors des montagnes, à la limite du Brouillard Rouge.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, le petit groupe fut retrouvé par leurs Stromtroopers. Ben reprit rapidement son rôle de Kylo Ren et ordonna leur départ. Leur navette quitta le ciel de Dathomir pour rejoindre un vaisseau plus grand.

Anakin se jeta sur le lit des quartiers qu'il partageait avec Ben. Il était étrangement fatigué par leur petit voyage en navette. L'ancien Padawan le rejoignit dans la chambre après avoir fait son rapport au Suprême Leader. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent puis Ben s'assit sur le lit pour enlever sa cuirasse noire.

 **« -Qu'as-tu dit à Snoke sur ce qu'il s'est passé sur Dathomir ?**

 **-Rien, je lui ai affirmé que le Brouillard Rouge nous avait séparer des Stromtroopers, que nous avions trouvé refuge dans un clan nomade.**

 **-Rien sur les Soeurs et les Zabracs ?**

 **-Rien. Je respecte leur volonté de rester caché dans ces montagnes.**

 **-Et pour Marek ? »** questionna Anakin.

 **« -Nous aviserons plus tard. »** Ben se positionna au-dessus du jeune sorcier et l'embrassa fougueusement. **« Je veux que tu saches que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.**

 **-Je le sais.**

 **-Que je ferais tout pour toi et pour te garder en sécurité.**

 **-J'en suis conscient.**

 **-Et que je t'aime.**

 **-Je m'aime aussi. »** plaisanta Anakin, avant d'être attaqué par les baisers de son amant.

Les lèvres du chevalier de Ren fondirent d'abord sur celles d'Anakin puis glissèrent sensuellement vers sa mâchoire et son cou. Le jeune sorcier ronronna sous ses baisers. Ben l'aida à enlever son tee-shirt puis il lui embrassa le torse. Anakin gigota un moment, peu habituer à ce que Ben s'occupe de lui. Le jedi lui mordit le téton puis le suçota doucement, les doigts d'Anakin se perdaient déjà dans ses cheveux noirs. Un pluie de tendres baisers tomba ensuite sur son ventre plat et autour de son nombril.

Anakin ferma les yeux et se cambra lorsqu'il sentit la langue habile de son amant se glissait à l'intérieur de son nombril. Ben y donna quelques coups de langues puis fit glisser le pantalon d'Anakin jusqu'à ses chevilles pour finalement le faire voler dans la pièce. Le jeune sorcier se retrouva rapidement nu et soumis, entièrement dominé par le corps imposant de son compagnon. Anakin, toujours les yeux clos, écarta les cuisses, prêt à recevoir Ben. Mais il hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit la main et les lèvres de son amant entourer son pénis déjà dur.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de leur relation que Ben lui faisait une fellation. Entièrement dans la bouche de Ben, Anakin apprécia la chaleur et l'humidité qu'il lui offrait. Ben utilisa alors le plat de sa langue pour aller jouer avec ses testicules, ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il sentit ses deux bourses frétillaient sous la pression de la langue à la fois rugueuse et humide.

Anakin ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard noir de son amant. Sa bouche quitta un moment son pénis. D'une main agile, Ben prit le pénis d'Anakin et de l'autre, lui caressa doucement le gland du bout des doigts. Ben se mit à le masturber lentement, le corps toujours positionner entre les jambes du jeune sorcier. Le jedi se remit ensuite à le lécher, avec application. Il augmenta petit à petit la cadence, enfonçant la verge de son amant le plus profondément dans sa bouche. Anakin gémit alors que Ben masturbait et suçait avidement son sexe. Il sentait contre sa paume et ses lèvres le jeune sorcier montait petit à petit jusqu'à l'orgasme. Anakin gémit une dernière fois puis il lâcha un long cri sonore et se déversa dans la bouche de Ben. Animé de spasmes, il éjacula plusieurs fois entre les lèvres avides de son amant.

Tremblant, Anakin vit Ben se redresser et avaler le liquide blanchâtre, lécher le contour de ses lèvres pour ne rien perde de lui. Ben quitta le lit un instant pour se dévêtir. Enfin totalement nu, il domina le lit sur lequel Anakin était toujours lubriquement allongé. Le sexe tendu, le jedi observa un moment le jeune sorcier qui s'amusa à se caresser le ventre tout en ouvrant outrageusement les cuisses. Faisant un pas en avant vers le lit, Ben regarda Anakin rouler sur le ventre et se mettre à quatre pattes.

Anakin sentit le matelas s'affaissait sous le poids de Ben puis tendit ses fesses, prêt à recevoir son compagnon. Au lieu de cela, il sentit la main du jedi abattre sur ses fesses. Sous le surprise et la douleur, Anakin gémit avant de crier de surprise. Ben avait attrapé ses hanches et le fit basculer pour le remettre sur le dos. Le jedi l'embrassa sauvagement avant de lui présentait ses longs doigts fins. Anakin les lécha et les suça sensuellement. Une fois qu'ils furent assez humides, Ben retira sa main et se mit à se masturber un peu, pour lubrifier son sexe dur.

Ben fondit à l'intérieur d'Anakin sans trop de difficulté. Après avoir reçu les premiers coups de rein de son amant, Anakin enroula ses jambes autour du corps de Ben, l'enfonçant un peu plus en lui. Ben gronda de plaisir avant de tirer Anakin vers lui et de partir en arrière. Se retrouvant face à face, ils s'enlacèrent tout en s'embrassant, alors que le propre poids d'Anakin le faisait un peu plus glisser autour du pénis dressé de Ben. Ce dernier attrapa le pénis du jeune sorcier, qui commençait à nouveau à se dresser.

Après une multitude de caresses et de va-et-viens, les deux amants atteignirent le plaisir absolu et jouir quasi au même moment. Épuisé, Anakin se laissa tomber en arrière, alors que Ben se retirait de son intimité. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Ben aida Anakin a se relever pour aller prendre une douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, le jeune garçon se laissa laver par le jedi qui appliquer le savon avec sa main, sans utiliser de gant.

 **« -Un autre round ? » demanda Anakin, dans un soupir.**

 **« -Non, amour. Juste le désir de retenir chaque parcelle de ta peau.**

 **-Tout à l'heure, c'était... waouh... »**

Ben rit doucement alors qu'il rinçait leurs deux corps. Il prit également tout son temps pour sécher Anakin et l'aider à enfiler un tee-shirt et un pantalon propre.

De retour dans leur chambre, Marek les attendait avec deux plateaux repas. Ben demanda à Anakin de prendre place à la table alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le jeune Zabrac. Tournant, le dos au jeune sorcier, le jedi noir lança un regard vers Marek. Celui-ci hocha silencieusement la tête en désignant l'un des deux plateaux. Ben le prit et alla le placer devant Anakin, alors que Marek portait le sien.

 **« -Bon appétit, Ani. »**

Affamé par leur activité physiquement, Anakin se jeta sur son assiette sans prêter attention à son amant et au Zabrac. Après plusieurs bouchés, il reposa sa fourchette. Il se sentait bizarre. Levant la tête, il remarqua que Ben ne s'était pas assis et n'avait pas touché à son plateau.

 **« -Ben... je... je me sens pas bien.**

 **-Ce n'est rien, Ani.**

 **-Tu ne manges pas ?**

 **-J'ai perdu l'appétit.**

 **-Ben... »**

Anakin tenta de se lever mais ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Ben et Marek le rattrapèrent et le portèrent jusqu'au lit. Anakin se plaignit de se sentir subitement très fatigué. Ben caressa ses cheveux, ses yeux s'embuaient lentement. Anakin comprit alors qu'ils avaient mis quelque chose dans sa nourriture. Mais pourquoi les Ancêtres lui disaient de se détendre et de ne pas lutter ?

 **« -Ben... tu m'as drogué ?**

 **-Chut... C'est pour ton bien.**

 **-Non...**

 **-Marek va t'emmener loin du Premier-Ordre. Tout va bien se passer.**

 **-Je veux pas...**

 **-Je refuse que Snoke te fasse du mal à cause de tes pouvoirs. Comprends-moi, je te veux en sécurité. Pardonne-moi. »**

La dernière chose que vit Anakin avant de sombrer fut le visage de son amant, baignait de larmes silencieuses. Ben se mordit les lèvres alors qu'Anakin plongeait dans l'inconscience. Marek posa alors un main sur son épaule, tenant de le réconforter.

 **« -Ton vaisseau est-il prêt ?**

 **-Phasma l'a préparé dès notre arrivée ici.**

 **-Et les coordonnées ?**

 **-Enregistrées, je n'ai qu'a mettre le Kyrios dedans et décoller.**

 **-Prends soin de lui.**

 **-Je ne vis plus que pour le Kyrios, seigneur Ren. »** affirma le Zabrak.

 **« -Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. S'il lui arrivait malheur, je deviendrais fou.**

 **-Les Ancêtres seront toujours avec lui. »**

Ben sécha rapidement ses larmes et fit signe au Zabrac. Sans un mot de plus, Marek souleva Analin et le porta hors de la chambre. Sous la lumière rouge de vaisseau spatial du Premier-Ordre, il emmena le jeune sorcier inconscient jusqu'au hangar où les attendait un petit jet, rapide et discret. Marek installa Anakin sur le siège du co-pilote puis il démarra l'engin. Il décolla rapidement et quitta tout aussi vite le hangar. Mettant plein gaz, il s'éloigna du vaisseau puis valida les coordonnées que Ben lui avait fournit avant d'activer le mode hyperespace.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, Marek quitta l'hyperespace, Anakin toujours inconscient à ses côtés. Il entra dans le ciel d'une planète qu'il ne connaissait pas, recouverte d'une jungle épaisse. Il suivit les coordonnées jusqu'à apercevoir des ruines en pierre parmi la végétation luxuriante.

Plusieurs faisceaux lumineux apparurent soudainement dans le ciel avant de cesser subitement. Marek grogna, le chevalier de Ren ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'on allait lui tirer dessus. Il se posa près des ruines alors qu'il sentait une présence forte dans les environs. Quittant le jet, Anakin dans les bras, Marek comprit brusquement pourquoi Ben les avait envoyés ici : un maître jedi et une jeune padawan se tenaient à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

 **« -Maître Skywalker, je vous salue humblement, moi Marek du clan des Frères de la Nuit, descendant du Seigneur Dark Maul, et vous confie la vie de mon Kyrios. Telle est la volonté de mes Frères et de votre ancien élève. »** déclara Marek, en posant délicatement Anakin sur le sol recouvert de mousse.

PS : je rappelle qu'il est strictement interdit de me tuer... mais qu'il est fortement conseiller de laisser des reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Lorsqu'Anakin se réveilla, tout son corps semblait encore endormi. Une jeune fille déposa une serviette humide sur son front alors que Marek lui tendait un gobelet en bois. Le sorcier grogna et tenta de repousser le gobelet. Le Zabrak soupira avant d'affirmer qu'en buvant le breuvage, Anakin se sentirait mieux. Mais le garçon lança un regard noir vers l'arrière-petit fils de Dark Maul.

 **« -Marek dit la vérité, nous te voulons aucun mal... Ca te fera du bien de boire ça.**

 **-Ils m'ont trahi. Je veux partir d'ici.**

 **-Je vous avez dit qu'il était têtu. »** marmonna Marek.

Anakin se redressa et regarda tout autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une vieille maison faite de pierre et de bois. Tout était très poussiéreux et des toiles d'araignées se trouvaient un peu partout. Dehors, il pouvait entendre des oiseaux sifflaient et le bruit du vent se faufilait entre des feuilles et des branches. Il observa ensuite la fille. Elle était menue, de taille moyenne, brune. Ce qui marqua Anakin fut le sabre laser accrochait à sa taille.

Il allait prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une créature pleine de poil, encore plus grande que Ben. La bestiole poussa un petit cri puis entra dans la pièce principale, une seconde silhouette pénétra dans la vieille bâtisse. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Les Ancêtres se mirent à murmurer dès qu'il s'avança vers Anakin.

 **« -Notre jeune ami est donc réveillé.**

 **-Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?**

 **-Je pensais que mon neveu te parlerait de moi, Anakin. »**

Anakin se figea. C'était donc ainsi que le plus célèbre jedi encore vivant ressemblait. Ben ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, il était plus grand et plus carré d'épaule que son oncle, qui lui avait été rattraper par le temps. L'ancien jedi était censé être en exil, perdu sur une planète lointaine. En reposant son regard vers la jeune fille, il comprit que les rumeurs étaient vraies : une fille sortie de nulle part avait tout le potentiel pour devenir un jedi.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Marek, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?**

 **-Le seigneur Kylo Ren vous a envoyé ici pour votre sécurité. Il pense qu'avec le maître Skywalker, vous serez à l'abri de Snoke. Il m'a demandé de vous amener ici.**

 **-Vous m'avez drogué et tu m'as amené ici, loin de Ben, sans même savoir ce que moi je veux ! »** s'énerva Anakin.

 **« -Anakin, essaye de comprendre Marek et Kylo Ren... »** tenta la jeune fille. **« Marek n'a fait qu'obéir à Ren, tu dois pas lui en vouloir. Pour Ren... il connaît mieux que quiconque les horreurs dont est capable Snoke. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que tu deviennes un monstre assoiffé de sang. »**

Anakin plissa des yeux, furieux qu'elle essaye de se mettre dans la tête de son amant. Mais au fond, il savait qu'elle avait sûrement raison. Ben craignait les pouvoirs du Suprême Leader. Il finit par prendre le gobelet que lui tendait toujours Marek et le bu d'une traite. Le goût était amer mais son corps sembla d'un coup se réveiller.

 **« -Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Mes pouvoirs n'ont rien de bons.**

 **-Ton cœur est pur, tu ne veux certainement pas faire le mal en les utilisant. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre à Rey, les ancêtres ont aussi énormément à t'apprendre. Vous pourrez apprendre l'un de l'autre. Nous veillerons à ce que personne ne te fasse du mal et à ce que tes pouvoirs ne dérapent pas. »** expliqua le vieux jedi.

La jeune fille, Rey, lui tendit alors une main amicale. Étrangement, elle lui rappeler un peu Ben et les Ancêtres l'encourageaient à lui faire confiance. Anakin lui serra alors la main, un sourire gentil s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune padawan alors que la créature à poil poussait un long cri aprobateur.

Après plusieurs jours sur la planète-jungle, Luke Skywalker décida qu'il était temps pour eux de retrouver la Résistance. En discutant avec Rey, Anakin apprit qu'elle était partit chercher le maître jedi, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Depuis ils n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie à la Résistance, dirigée par la mère de Ben.

S'installant dans le vaisseau spatial de Rey, le Faucon Millénium, Anakin ressentit le passé du vaisseau. Ben y avait passé que très peu de temps mais les cloisons faisaient encore raisonner ses rires. Posant la main sur l'un des morceaux de taules, il n'entendit pas Rey l'appeler. La jeune padawan le rejoignit et le secoua doucement pour attirer son attention.

 **« -Ani ? Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Euh, oui... Oui... C'est juste que... ce vaisseau était à Han Solo, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-Oui, Kylo Ren t'en a parlé ?**

 **-Il n'aimait pas parler de son passé... Mais en allant dans les limbes, j'ai pu lui parler... Ben s'en veut de ce qu'il a fait, il regrette son départ.**

 **-Tu sembles vraiment tenir à Kylo Ren...**

 **-Il m'a sauvé la vie. »** souffla Anakin en se détachant de la cloison.

 **« -Maître Luke est partit se coucher, ça te dit de commencer notre voyage retour avec moi, à la place de copilote ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas piloter.**

 **-Je vais te montrer alors. »** proposa Rey, toujours aussi gentille avec lui.

Lors du trajet, Rey lui parla de la Résistance et de ses amis. Elle lui parla du Général Organa comme une femme forte, charismatique mais qui l'avait accueillit comme une seconde mère. Rey expliqua que de son point de vue, le Général souffrait du départ et de la dérive de Ben. Il y avait aussi Poe Dameron, le meilleur pilote de la Résistance. Il était plein d'humour et aimait jouer de son physique. Et puis, il y avait Finn. Un ancien stormtrooper qui avait aidé Poe à s'évader et BB8, un petit droïde orange, à transporter la carte qui dévoilée où se caché Luke Skywalker.

Anakin raconta ensuite ses péripéties à la jeune fille. Son enfance floue, presque inexistante dans sa mémoire, les années dans le vaisseau de la Maquasse, jusqu'à l'agression du général Hux. Ben l'avait sauvé à ce moment là, il l'avait pris sous son aile et ses pouvoirs s'étaient alors révélaient. Il lui parla des chevaliers de Ren qu'il voyait comme une bande d'adolescent qui auraient mal tournées mais qui se serraient les coudes.

 **« -Je m'en voudrais s'il leur arrivait quelque chose...**

 **-Je te promet d'en parler à maître Luke et au Général.**

 **-Merci, Rey. C'est gentil d'essayer de me comprendre.**

 **-Tu sais... même si j'adore Finn et Poe, je me sentais seule... vous avoir, toi et Marek, à mes côtés, c'est comme découvrir qu'une espèce n'est pas disparue, avoir l'espoir qu'elle ne soit même pas en voie d'extinction.**

 **-Mais nous utilisons le côté obscur de la Force ?**

 **-Maître Luke m'a expliqué que la Force était neutre, c'est l'énergie que tu utilises pour la contrôler qui fait que ses actions sont bonnes ou mauvaises. Tant que vous utilisez la Force pour aider la Justice vous n'êtes pas des « monstres » ou des criminels.**

 **-Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Ben et le ramener à la maison.**

 **-Je t'aiderais. »** promit Rey en actionnant l'hyperespace.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la nouvelle base de la Résistance, toute une foule les attendaient en criant et applaudissant. À peine sortie du Faucon Millénium, Rey fut abordée par hommes, un pilote et un humain à la peau noire, qui lui sautèrent presque au cou. Poe et Finn, comprit Anakin en s'approchant d'eux, alors que Marek aider Chewee à débarquer du matériel. Tout sourire, comme à son habitude, Rey le présenta à ses deux amis. Les deux hommes semblèrent un peu méfiant mais lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue.

Une femme d'âge mûr se freilla un chemin dans la foule. Le visage fermé et ridé, ses yeux clairs fixaient Anakin. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains. Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue creusait par la fatigue.

 **« -Comment va t-il ? »** demanda t-elle.

Anakin lança un regard inquiet vers Rey qui lui fit comprendre avec une grimace crispée que la femme était le Général Organa. Le jeune sorcier prit alors les mains de la femme et les embrassa gentiment.

 **« -Il va bien, madame.**

 **-Soit le bienvenu, Anakin. Merci de te joindre à la Résistance.**

 **-Je vous aiderais du mieux que je peux. Pour Ben. »**

Le général Organa lui sourit puis alla saluer son frère. Rey sauta sur l'occasion pour tirer Anakin loin de la foule. Les quatre jeunes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Rey, assez spartiate. Rey expliqua à ses deux amis qui était Anakin et comment lui et Marek étaient arrivés sur la planète où maître Luke lui enseignait la maîtrise de la Force.

 **« -Alors Kylo Ren a un cœur ?**

 **-Non, le plus choquant est que Phasma en ai un ! »** s'exclama Finn comme si Anakin n'était pas assis en face de lui.

 **« -Ben et Phasma m'ont recueillit, essayer d'être un peu plus respectueux...**

 **-Désolé mais tu dois comprendre que Ren et toute la clic du Premier-Ordre ne sont pas vraiment apprécié ici.**

 **-Pour beaucoup ici, ce sont des psychopathes...**

 **-Soyez cool avec Ani, je vous ai dit que Kylo Ren et lui ont un lien très proche.**

 **-Ok ok. En tout cas, si Rey estime pouvoir te faire confiance, moi je te fais aussi confiance.**

 **-Tu peux aussi compter sur moi, la face de serpent de Snoke n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! »** surenchérit Poe.

De l'autre côté de la galaxie, Kylo Ren debout au centre d'une salle sombre, désactiva son sabre laser. Autour de lui, plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol alors que le généra Hux applaudissait, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Assis sur un trône, le Suprême Leader se leva et fit face au chevalier de Ren.

 **« -Le sorcier t'a échappé alors que je t'avais ordonné de le retenir et de le former. Tu es désormais tout seul, Kylo Ren. Par ta faute, l'enfant a disparu. Par ta faute, tes fidèles et loyaux chevaliers sont morts. Hux, retrouve-moi l'enfant et la padawan. »** ordonna le Suprême Leader avant de quitter la salle.

Hux le salua puis disparut à son tour, laissant Kylo Ren seul. L'ancien padawan se mit à trembler violemment. Sur ordre du Surpême Leader, il avait dû exécuter ses frères d'armes. Les six autres chevaliers de Ren s'étaient alignés en silence et ne s'étaient pas défendu lorsque la mort dans l'âme, Kylo Ren abattit son sabre rouge sur eux.

 **« -Je nous vengerais, mes frères. »**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Plusieurs jours passèrent, tous les membres de la Résistance se préparaient à l'affrontement final. Les informations qui arrivaient chaque jour leur apprenaient que les troupes de Stroomtropers du Premier-Ordre se déplaçaient dans toute la galaxie à la recherche d'Anakin et de Rey, détruisant tout sur leur passage.

Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures voire les prochains jours. Rey et Anakin s'entraînaient nuit et jours afin d'être prêts à faire face au Leader Suprême. Ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs dans un hangar désinfecter pour s'entraîner ensembles et parler.

Ce soir là, après un duel qui les avaient exténués, ils s'assirent côte à côté sur une vieille caisse en bois. Épuisé, Anakin se laissa aller en arrière et s'allongeant, alors que Rey méditait. Au bout d'une heure, Rey cessa sa méditation, elle aussi fatiguée. Elle se tourna vers Anakin, pensant que ce dernier c'était assoupi.

Mais ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Anakin était allongé, le corps droit et les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles comme voilée. Elle l'appela, paniquée, puis tenta de le réveiller en le secouant. Lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la peau du jeune sorcier, la padawan sentit comme une force invisible lui attraper le ventre et la tirer en avant.

 _Les murs en taule du hangar disparurent aussitôt et laissèrent rapidement place à des murs en pierres. Des cris et l'odeur de brûler entouraient Rey. Prise de peur, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise plusieurs enfants qui couraient dans sa direction. Alors qu'elle les appelait, ils tombèrent au sol, abattus par plusieurs tirs. Une silhouette vêtue de noire se tenait de l'autre côté du couloir. En voyant ses vêtements, Rey comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un chevalier de Ren. Mais contre toute attente, il ne sembla pas l'apercevoir et continua son chemin macabre._

 _Rey décida de le suivre discrètement. À chaque nouveau couloir, elle découvrait de nouveau corps d'enfants et d'adolescents. Après plusieurs minutes, le chevalier retrouva trois de ces semblables et ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers ce qu'ils appelaient eux-mêmes la Grande Salle. Ils massacraient tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin._

 _Ils entrèrent dans une pièce immense, qui semblait servir à la fois de réfectoire et de bibliothèque. Là encore, le sol était recouvert de sang et de corps inanimés. Rey découvrit six jeunes adultes, tous vêtus de noir. Tous se dirigeaient ou regarder vers la même direction. Un septième garçon se tenait accroupi au centre de la pièce. Rey, invisible aux yeux des huit Chevaliers de Ren s'avança. Elle contourna les six premiers et marcha vers celui qui était accroupi. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait soulevé une dalle où une petite silhouette s'était cachée._

 _ **« -Reste ici, petite fleur.**_

 _ **-Je veux pas... Ben, il fait noir dedans...**_

 _ **-Tu y seras en sécurité. Ne bouge pas d'ici...**_

 _ **-Me laisse pas.**_

 _ **-Pardonne-moi, Rey... Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. »** souffla l'adolescent avant de repousser la dale à sa place et enfermer l'enfant. **« Brûler tout »**_

 _Rey resta bouche-bée. Elle avait vécu dans cet endroit, elle avait vécu à l'Acadé surtout, ils l'avaient laissé vivre alors que des centaines d'enfants étaient morts de leurs mains. Alors que les flammes commençaient à envahir la pièce, Ben Solo s'était relevé. D'un geste tremblant, il cacha son visage sous une longue capuche. Mais Rey aperçut ses larmes. Elle voulut s'approcher un peu plus mais la force invisible la repoussa et le hangar l'entoura à nouveau._

 **« -Rey ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **-C'était une vision ?**

 **-Oui... je suis désolée que tu ais vu ça. Je ne savais pas que tu... que Ben te connaissait.**

 **-Je m'en souviens pas. »** murmura Rey en reprenant ses esprits. **« Pourquoi les Ancêtres voulaient te montrer ça ? Pourquoi me le montrer aussi ?**

 **-Ce n'était pas les Ancêtres, Rey. C'étaient eux, les Chevaliers et les padawans. Ils voulaient nous montrer la vérité.**

 **-Les Chevaliers ?**

 **-Ils sont morts, Snoke a obligé Ben à les tuer. Je sens que leurs âmes, à tous, ne sont pas en paix. Je crois que nous devons aller là-bas.**

 **-Là où tout à commencer.**

 **-Pour boucler la boucle, finir l'histoire où elle a commencé. »** conclue Anakin en se relevant.

Ils retournèrent dans le bâtiment principale de la base. Là, ils trouvèrent le général Organa, Maître Luke et Poe planifier une attaque contre le Premier-Ordre. Rey se planta devant son maître et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **« -Ani vient d'avoir une vision, je l'ai vu aussi. Nous avons vu ce qu'il c'est passé quand l'Académie est tombée. Kylo Ren me connaît, il m'avait caché sous une dalle dans la Grande Salle. Il m'appelait « petite fleur »... Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir la vérité, qui suis-je ? Pourquoi Kylo Ren m'a épargné cette nuit-là ?**

 **-Parce que... parce que tu étais... tu es ma fille. »** lâcha Maître Luke, fuyant son regard.

 **« -Je suis... non, ma famille est partie de Jakku... pourquoi ?**

 **-Personne ne savait qui tu étais réellement. Ben a comprit qui tu étais dès l'instant où tu as commencé ton entraînement, mais il a gardé le secret. Il t'aimait plus que tout. Mais il tenait trop de Vador et Snoke l'a sentit. En corrompant mon neveu et ses amis, Snoke m'a brisé. Nous craignons ce moment et il est arrivé. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi Ben t'avais épargné. Mais je devais t'éloigner de tout ça, je ne voulais pas que Snoke te traque et te transforme aussi en monstre.**

 **-Alors tu m'as abandonné...**

 **-Je voulais te sauver. »** rectifia tristement Luke Skywalker. Rey ouvrit la bouche mais Anakin la fit taire en poussant une main sur son épaule.

 **« -Ce ne sont pas les Ancêtres qui ont voulut nous montrer ce massacre mais vos anciens padawans, ceux qui sont morts ce soir-là et ceux qui sont devenus les disciples de Snoke. Ben est le dernier encore vivant... Ils veulent que nous retournons à l'Académie. Là-bas, mes pouvoirs seront plus puissants, ils me soutiendront.**

 **-Alors la Résistance ira à l'Académie. »** affirma le général Organa.

Le général Organa partit informer ses troupes. Luke Skywalker regarda Rey, il avait vraiment l'air désolé. Cette dernière était en colère et lui lança un regard noir, elle lui en voulait terriblement de lui avoir mentit et de l'avoir abandonnée. Le vieux jedi finit par s'en aller, en compagnie de R2D2. Poe et Anakin se rapprochèrent de Rey et tentèrent de la calmer.

 **« -Rey, il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles. Il pensait sûrement bien faire.**

 **-J'ai grandit dans un mensonge odieux...**

 **-Mais il a eu raison de faire ça. Ben t'a sauvé d'une mort certaine et si tu avais suivi ton père, Snoke t'aurait traqué. Regarde ce qu'il a voulut faire de moi.**

 **-Je lui en veux.**

 **-Et c'est normal. Mais tu dois lui pardonner. Tu as une nouvelle chance de ressouder ta famille, de retrouver Kylo Ren, de le ramener à la raison et de vaincre Snoke ensembles. »** affirma Poe, alors qu'Anakin hochait le tête, d'accord avec lui.

Il avait fallut deux jours entiers à la Résistance pour préparer le trajet jusqu'à l'ancienne Académie de maître Luke. Leur déplacement dura ensuite trois jours. Arrivé au dessus de l'Académie, le vaisseau-mère de la Résistance se mit en auto-position, laissant les chasseurs et les transporteurs quitter ses hangars. Anakin et Rey furent parmi les premiers à fouler le sol poussiéreux de l'Académie. L'ancien bâtiment avait été construit sur les ruines d'un très vieux temple jedi.

Le massacre des padawans avait eu lieu dix ans plus tôt mais le sol et les murs de pierres étaient restés noirs, les rares plantations dans l'enceinte de l'Académie étaient toujours calcinées, rien n'avait repoussé depuis. Anakin sentit la Force très présente et forte. À l'arrière du bâtiment principal, les habitants de la région et la Résistance avaient créé un cimetière où les cendres de tous les padawans assassinés furent dispersées.

Marchant silencieusement parmi ruines, Rey se souvenait peu à peu de son enfance. Elle devait avoir trois ans lorsque son père l'avait amené ici. Plusieurs femmes des villages voisins gardaient les plus jeunes alors que les plus grands suivaient leurs entraînements sous la direction de plusieurs guerriers et jedis. Fait entièrement de pierre, l'Académie était presque identique à ce qu'elle avait connu puis oublié.

Anakin l'accompagnait, fasciné par la puissance spirituelle des lieux. De retour dans la cour principale de l'Académie, il s'arrêta et regarda tout autour de lui. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Rey se tourna vers lui et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

 **« -Ca va... Ils sont tous là.**

 **-Tous ?**

 **-Les padawans n'ont jamais quitté l'Académie, c'est leur maison pour l'éternité. Et les chevaliers, ils sont ici aussi. Ils attendent dans l'ombre.**

 **-On fait quoi maintenant ?**

 **-Si on veut avoir l'avantage, on doit rester dans l'enceinte de l'Académie. La Force nous protégera.**

 **-Rey ! Anakin ! »** appela Finn en courant vers eux. **« Le vaisseau-mère vient de percevoir l'arrivée du Premier-Ordre. Les détecteurs ont prévu l'arrivée des Stroomtropers dès ce soir.**

 **-On sera prêt.**

 **-Rey, il y a avec eux un gros vaisseau qu'ils ont jamais vu... Snoke arrive aussi. »**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Les détecteurs de la Résistance ne s'étaient pas trompés. Les troupes du Premier-Ordre commencèrent à faire leur apparition dès le coucher du soleil. Une première bataille eut lieu dans les airs, entre les X-Wings et les TIE. À couvert dans les ruines de l'Académie, Rey observa silencieusement les échanges de tirs et les pirouettes des chasseurs. Elle savait que Poe et Finn se trouvaient quelque part dans le ciel. Elle se rassura lorsqu'elle aperçut le X-Wing noir de Poe.

A terre, les stroomtropers commençaient à débarquer. Embusqués dans les ruines, la Résistance réussit à les tenir à distance. Mais ils étaient surentraînés et avançaient petit à petit. Munis de leurs sabres, Rey et Anakin paraient les blasters avec beaucoup de facilité. Ils se rendirent compte que des pierres tombaient également, comme par magie, sur certains stroomtropers. Rey lança un regard interrogateur à Anakin. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en disant simplement « les padawans ».

Pourtant, malgré l'aide de la Force et des padawans morts, les troupes du Premier-Ordre prirent peu à peu le dessus et poussèrent les Résistants à se réfugier plus profond dans les ruines. Une navette de type Upsilon passa alors au dessus de l'ancienne Académie puis se posa dans la cour. Une dizaine de soldats d'élite sortie du vaisseau et se positionna tout autour alors que Kylo Ren et le Suprême Leader foulèrent le sol pavé.

Certains Résistants paniquèrent face à la puissance de Snoke. Ils tentèrent de fuir dans la forêt mais les soldats du Suprême Leader les tuèrent. Obligés à se réfugier dans la Grande Salle, Rey et Anakin furent pris au piège, avec une dizaine de Résistants. Abrité par un pilier de pierre, un membre de la Résistance informa Rey que le Général Organa et la flotte spatiale reprenaient le dessus dans les airs mais que Luke Skywalker, Marek et une vingtaine de résistants étaient encerclés près du cimetière.

 **« -Que faisons-nous, Rey ?**

 **-Il faut trouver de quoi nous protéger...**

 **-Les dalles...**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Les dalles, certaines peuvent se soulever. Cachez-vous dessous, Anakin et moi allons les retenir. »**

Les résistants obéirent rapidement et se cachèrent en silence sous les lourdes dalles de pierres. Résignés, Rey et Anakin se positionnèrent au centre de la pièce, leurs sabres lasers prêts au combat. La lourde porte, barricadée, craqua face à l'assaut d'un bélier du Premier-Ordre.

 **« -Si jamais ça tourne mal, merci de m'avoir accueilli.**

 **-Ça ne tournera pas mal, Ani.**

 **-Tu t'occupes de Snoke, je prends Ben. »** souffla le jeune sorcier alors que le bélier fracassait la vieille porte en bois.

Les stroomtropers d'élite pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle mais furent reçu par l'un des sabres lasers d'Anakin, qu'il lança dans leur direction pour les faucher. Kylo Ren fut le premier à se frayer un chemin vers les deux jeunes gens. Anakin courut vers lui alors que le Chevalier de Ren activait son sabre laser, devenu plus stable qu'avant. Le choc entre le rouge et le violet fut violent mais Anakin résista. Il chercha le regard de son amant, caché par le masque de ce dernier.

 **« -Ben, arrête cette folie. Aide-moi. Aide-nous à vaincre ce malade.**

 **-Cesse de te débattre, Anakin. »** déclara la voix détraquée de Kylo Ren.

Furieux de cette réponse, le jeune sorcier donna un violent coup de pied à son ami puis bondit en arrière. Reprenant ses appuis, il aperçut Rey combattre tant bien que mal le Suprême Leader, qui malgré son corps frêle se révélait être un excellent combat au sabre. Redirigeant son attention vers Ben, il vit se dernier se précipitait vers lui, son sabre tombant au sol. Surpris par ce geste, Anakin ne fit aucun geste lorsque le poids de Ben les fit basculer en arrière. En tombant, il se rendit alors compte qu'un faisceau lumineux venir dans leur direction. Il ferma les yeux lorsque son corps heurta le sol en pierre.

 **« -Ani... »**

La voix faible de Ben, modifiée par son casque, retira brusquement Anakin de sa torpeur. Il se redressa maladroitement à cause du poids de Ben, resté allongé sur lui. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son amant était gravement blessé. Ben portait une armure légère, trop légère pour ce genre de combat.

S'agenouillant près de son compagnon, Anakin chercha celui qui avait tiré. Il fut prit d'une violente colère lorsqu'il vit le général Hux pointer une nouvelle fois son arme vers eux. Le militaire voulut appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la gâchette mais son cou se brisa lorsqu'Anakin utilisa la Force contre lui.

 **« Ani... »**

Reprenant son sang froid, Anakin posa son regard rempli de larmes vers Ben. Il aida ce dernier à retirer son masque. Un filet de sang coulait de la bouche qui l'avait tant aimé. Le visage de Ben était creusé par la fatigue. Il était si maigre. Anakin embrassa le front pâle de Ben en le suppliant de rester avec lui.

 **« -Pardonne-moi.**

 **-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, mon amour. Reste avec moi, ça va aller.**

 **-J'ai froid...**

 **-Chut, ça va aller. Je suis là... Rey va clouer le bec de Snoke et on te ramènera au général Organa...**

 **-Ani, s'il te plaît...**

 **-Quand tu iras mieux, on se trouvera une belle maison sur Dathomir. On pourra adopter un ou deux orphelins... de temps en temps, tu irais ici pour aider maître Luke avec sa nouvelle Académie... »** pleura Anakin en berçant Ben.

Anakin sentit alors Ben se détendre dans ses bras. Il le secoua mais sa tête partit en arrière alors que ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Le jeune sorcier l'appela plusieurs fois mais Ben ne réagit pas. Paniqué, il appela Rey mais cette dernière était en mauvaise passe contre le Leader Suprême du Premier-Ordre. Anakin regarda Snoke envoyait Rey volait contre un mur.

Serrant le corps inerte de Ben contre lui, Anakin perdit son calme. Toute sa magie s'échappa alors de son corps, tandis qu'il poussait un long cri de rage. Snoke se figea alors et lança un regard choqué vers le jeune sorcier qui perdit connaissance.

Secouée par le choc contre le mur, Rey se releva difficilement alors qu'une onde de choc traversait la Grande Salle. Son sang se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut Anakin s'effondrait sur les dalles. Des ombres sortirent alors des pierres et formèrent un cercle autour d'eux. Prenant peu à peu forme, les ombres devinrent des formes humaines vaporeuses puis une sorte de fantômes d'enfants et d'adolescents. Six adultes, vêtus comme Kylo Ren, se frayèrent un chemin et pointèrent des sabres lasers vers Snoke.

 **« -Ani ! Les fantômes ! Ani ?! »** cria Rey.

Mais Anakin resta inerte. C'est alors que le corps de Kylo Ren se mit à bouger. Le Chevalier de Ren se leva silencieusement puis fit face à Snoke et Rey. Son visage était pâle, presque gris, du sang séché dessinait un trait sur le coin de ses lèvres et sur son menton. Snoke fit alors un mouvement en arrière, un sentiment de panique se dégageait de lui.

Rey vit alors les fantômes et Kylo Ren marchaient vers le dirigeant du Premier-Ordre. Horrifiée, Rey observa la foule des centaines de fantômes encercler dangereusement Snoke alors que Kylo Ren tendait une de ses mains vers lui.

 **« -Non ! Recule ! Je t'ordonnes de reculer, Ren ! Ren ! »** hurla Snoke avant de disparaître sous la masse des fantômes.

Les padawans disparurent subitement, laissant Kylo Ren seul, debout et tenait une boule noire dans sa main, le corps inerte de Snoke à ses pieds. Rey se précipita alors vers Anakin. Le jeune sorcier était toujours inconscient. Kylo Ren la rejoignit et lâcha enfin son butin flasque. Rey eut alors un haut de cœur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du cœur de Snoke.

Toujours silencieux, Kylo Ren prit Anakin dans ses bras et quitta la Grande Salle. Rey essaya de l'interpeller mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Rey et les résistants cachés sous les dalles le suivirent alors. Tous les stroomtropers qui croisèrent son chemin tombèrent comme des mouches. Kylo Ren marcha jusqu'au cimetière. Une foule se pressa à l'entrée du lieu alors qu'il déposait soigneusement Anakin sur une stèle. Rey allait le rejoindre quand Marek la retint par le bras.

 **« -Laisse-moi, Kylo Ren a tué Snoke.**

 **-Il est mort.**

 **-Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire.**

 **-Non, maître Ren est mort. »** souffla le jeune Zabrak.

Les fantômes réapparurent mais ils reprirent rapidement leur formes d'ombres et se glissèrent vers le Chevaliers de Ren jusqu'à ne faire qu'un avec le noir de son manteau. Kylo Ren s'effondra alors. Rey se délivra de l'étreinte de Marek et se jeta vers les deux amants inconscients. Elle vérifia d'abord le pouls de l'ancien disciple de Snoke. Rien, sa peau était dure et froid comme le marbre. Elle se tourna alors vers Anakin, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

 **« -Ani ! Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **-J'ai mal partout... Ben, est-ce qu'il va bien ?**

 **-Oh, Ani... »** soupira Rey en l'enlaçant doucement.

Anakin réalisa subitement ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou tandis que maître Luke s'avançait vers son neveu. Une larme glissa sur la joue du vieux jedi alors qu'ils se penchait sur le corps inerte. Il caressa les longs cheveux noirs de Ben lorsque ce dernier inspira subitement. Les yeux grand ouverts, Ben se redressa rapidement en cherchant à remplir ses poumons. Anakin lui sauta alors au cou.

 **« -Tu es vivant! Tu es vivant !**

 **-Plus pour longtemps si tu serres aussi fort... »**

Anakin eut un rire nerveux en se reculant de Ben. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement puis le regard de Ben croisa celui de Rey.

 **« -Salut, petite fleur.**

 **-Salut, cousin. C'est un truc de dingue ce que tu as fais.**

 **-Justement, j'ai fait quoi au juste ?**

 **-Le pouvoir du Kyrios t'a réanimé, c'est toi et les autres padawans qui avez tué Snoke...**

 **-Tu lui a littéralement arraché le cœur.**

 **-Maître Luke ? Nous attendons vos instructions, aucun stroomtroper n'a survécu à la bataille. »** intervint alors un résistant.

 **« -Prévenez le Général Organa que tout est sous contrôle ici. Dites-lui que Ben est de retour à la maison.**

 **-Oui, monsieur.**

 **-Maître Luke... je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais jamais racheter mes fautes.**

 **-Tu as sauvé Rey, protégé Anakin, tué Snoke et sauvé la galaxie. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, ta mère t'attends depuis dix ans. »** affirma Luke Skywalker en aidant son neveu à se relever.

Coucou,

voilà, avant dernier chapitre avant un petit épilogue !

J'espère que ma fanfiction vous a plu. Merci pour les reviews.

Petite réponses à Ringo : désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur/correcteur.

Mais je vais tâcher de m'en trouver un ou une pour la prochaine fanfiction Star Wars que je prépare. Ca sera une Kylo/Poe, un peu plus fantastique que celle-ci (non parce qu'un OC qui parle aux morts et réanime des gens, c'est pas assez originale comme idée!)

bisous à tous !

La suite et fin, sûrement samedi ou vendredi !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Une petite fille courrait joyeusement dans la cour de l'Académie. Elle bouscula plusieurs adolescents Zabraks qui s'entraînaient, profitant du soleil estival. Ses petits pas précipités l'amenèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où elle se précipita dans les jambes d'un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire.

 **« -Bonjour, petite fleur. On dirait bien que tu as encore semé tes parents...**

 **-Dis, quand qu'on commence ?**

 **-Quand commence t-on ? »** corrigea l'homme en la soulevant pour la prendre dans ses bras. **« On ira au rythme de la Force qui est en toi, petite fleur.**

 **-Veux être aussi forte que maman et toi. »**

L'homme sourit tendrement avant d'embrasser ses longs cheveux bruns. Des bruits de pas rapides attirèrent son attention. La mère de sa petite fleur venait dans leur direction, gênée d'avoir été distancée par son enfant.

 **« -Je suis désolée, elle n'a pas interrompu un cours au moins ?**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je venais de quitter un padawan qui entre un peu trop dans la tête des gens.**

 **-Comment ça va ici ?**

 **-Bien, les Zabraks et les sorciers sont d'excellents élèves et boostent beaucoup les nouveaux padawans que tu nous envoie. Et toi, comment ça va avec Poe ?**

 **-On pense à faire un petit frère à Padmé.**

 **-Moi je veux un grand frère mais maman dit que c'est pas possible... c'est pas juste, Ben. »**

La petite fille, Padmé, fit rire l'ancien adepte du côté Obscur. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, mais avec ce petit brin de folie et d'humour caractéristique de son père. Ben la reposa au sol puis lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots. La petite prit alors un air très sérieux alors que Ben faisait signe à une adolescente à la peau pâle de s'avancer.

 **« -Lydia, voici ma cousine Rey Dameron et sa petite fille, Padmé. Escorte la dans le dortoir des filles, tu seras sa marraine. Veille à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien.**

 **-Oui, Maître Solo. »** l'adolescente s'inclina puis partit avec Padmé en la tenant par la main.

 **« -Une sorcière de Dathomir ?**

 **-La meilleure élève d'Anakin, nous pensons l'envoyer dès l'année prochaine au Sénat, au poste de garde Sénatorial.**

 **-Leia sera ravi de l'avoir auprès d'elle.**

 **-Allez, viens, j'ai un truc à te montrer.**

 **-Un truc ?**

 **-Tu vas sauter de joie quand tu le verras, autant que tu ne gênes pas la quiétude de cette salle et celle de mes étudiants. »**

Faussement vexée, Rey donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son cousin. Ben la guida jusqu'au cimetière, à l'arrière de l'Académie. Anakin et Marek avaient transformé ce lieu funeste en magnifique jardin. Les magnifiques parterres de fleurs et les arbres colorés inspiraient la sérénité à tous ceux qui le visitaient.

Debout sous un arbre fruitier, Anakin utilisait la Force pour récolter les fruits murs alors que Luke Skywalker lisait tranquillement à l'ombre de l'arbre. Ben les appela. Le vieux jedi ferma son livre et leur lança un sourire bienveillant alors que le sorcier posa sa récolte et se tourna légèrement vers eux, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

Rey s'arrêta net. Pour être un truc, c'était un truc ! Très surprise, elle lança un regard interrogateur vers son cousin. Ce dernier regarda un l'air, faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. Puis la joie remplaça la surprise et la jeune jedi se précipita vers le sorcier pour l'enlacer, tout en hurlant de joie.

 **« -Vous êtes sérieux ! je m'absente quatre mois et quand je reviens, votre rêve et projet depuis deux ans et enfin là !**

 **-On voulait te faire la surprise.**

 **-Mais comment ?**

 **-A force de persévérer, j'ai réussis à améliorer le sort qu'on avait trouvé sur Dathomir. Et du coup, après plusieurs essais, ça a finit par marché.**

 **-Mais et Leia, elle est au courant ?**

 **-Tu crois qu'on oserais cacher à la Sénatrice Organa qu'elle va être grand-mère ? Je te rappelle que c'est la Nouvelle République qui nous finance. »** plaisanta Anakin en caressant son petit ventre bien rond.

Toujours assis sous son arbre, Luke Skywalker observait la scène en silence. Il avait fallut dix ans pour rebâtir une Académie de Jedi, solide et prometteuse. Dix années où tous avaient parcourus un bon bout de chemin. Sa jumelle était devenue Sénatrice et rebâtissait la République. Finn la secondait brillamment. Sa fille s'était mariée à Poe Dameron, avait mit au monde une magnifique petite fille et parcourait la galaxie à la recherche de jeunes padawans pour l'Académie. Son neveu, Ben, avait fait le plus beau parcours. Il s'était donné corps et âme à la reconstruction de l'Académie et de la Nouvelle République, il s'était uni sur Dathomir à Anakin. Ensembles, ils avaient convaincu les clans sorciers de Dathomir et le peuple Zabrak à venir s'installer ici.

Il se faisait vieux mais il savait que la nouvelle génération était en place, prête à prendre la relève. Le vent se leva doucement sur l'Académie, soulevant quelques feuilles et pétales, les fit gracieusement danser dans les airs.

Luke Skywalker inspira fortement, il sentait la Force se propageait à nouveau, grâce au travail de Rey et de Ben. Observant l'Académie, il aperçu six silhouettes transparentes sur le sommet du bâtiment. Ses padawans continueraient à veiller sur eux et sur les générations prochaines.

"L'obscurité ne chasse pas l'obscurité, seule la lumière peut le faire."

Martin Luther King

Voila, The End !

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plus. Pour une reprise d'écriture (ça doit faire 4 ans que je n'avais pas réécris), je suis assez fière de moi.

Pour la prochaine, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un(e) Bêta. Je vous laisse un petit avant goût (je suis au résumé du chapitre 6...)

 **Titre :**

L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

 **Personnages principaux :**

Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron

 **Résumé :**

Suite à la destruction de Starkiller, le général Hux ramène Kylo Ren sur la base générale du Premier-Ordre. Blessé et meurtri, Kylo Ren ne peut pas résister au Leader Suprême, qui découvre que les sept Chevaliers de Ren complotent contre lui. Furieux, Snoke puni durement leur trahison, en leur rappelant leur passé et pourquoi ils ont pris la voix du côté Obscur de la Force.


End file.
